ninokunifandomcom-20200222-history
Nevermore
is an explorable location in northern Autumnia in Ni no Kuni. Under Shadar's rule, the area has been reduced to a dark wasteland unfit for supporting life. The only inhabitants of the fortress are a handful of malicious and shadowy creatures and Shadar himself. This area consists entirely of Shadar's castle and the twists and turns which are set before Oliver and his companions until finally facing the Dark Djinn himself in his throne room. Location Nevermore is located in Northern Autumnia, north of the Miasma Marshes and the village of Perdida. The only way to access it is through the Road to Ruin and the Miasma Marshes. Story Before the Events of the Game Nevermore was once the capital of the ancient kingdom of Halcyon, a neighbor to Bellicosia, Shadar's homeland. A war between the two was sparked when Bellicosian forces attacked and destroyed the border village of Rubicon on Halcyon's border. It was this conflict that threw Lucien into the depths of despair and started a series of events which sealed the fate of both kingdoms, as upon his transformation into the Dark Djinn, Shadar used his newfound powers to wipe out both kingdoms and their peoples, leaving Halcyon's empty citadel as the only proof they ever existed and allowing Shadar to take it as his domain, twisting the castle and the surrounding areas into his image and renaming it to Nevermore. In the present Oliver and the group head to Nevermore to defeat Shadar. After activating a couple of switches, climb up a few sets of stairs, and generally run around a bit, they meet Shadar at the end. Once they have defeated all three forms of Shadar, Nevermore is transformed into a beautiful, plant-like structure. Tips *As there are a random selection of different familiars in Nevermore, there isn't much of a "good" famiilar for this area. *The entrance of Nevermore involves players to explore the rooms left and right of the main hallway to find the switch that activates an invisible stair case (the star pinpoints the location) *Nevermore may only be entered once Oliver has traveled through the Miasma Marshes trail (and defeated its boss) *Nevermore contains an interesting staircase that defies gravity. For instance, to obtain one chest, you must control Oliver while the screen is upside-down Trivia * When Gallus visits Shadar to inquire about his intentions, he mentions that Nevermore had undergone some changes, namely that its "Halcyon days seem far behind it", to which Shadar remarks that the castle is all that remains of the ancient kingdom and its people * Upon defeating Shadar, Nevermore is restored to a vibrant lake teeming with life, and cannot be accessed for the rest of the game ** However, when running The Conductor's errands the Miasma Marshes and Nevermore are able to be explored once more, albeit an alternate world version of both locations where they were never purified due to Oliver never visiting those worlds Category:Locations in Wrath of the White Witch Category:Dungeons Category:Castles